


[Podfic]  On Air

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Mechanic(s), Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Frank's a radio DJ at an alternative station, spinning punk tracks and talking shit. When he gets handed the most popular show at the station to host, his first guests are independent horror filmmakers Gerard and Mikey Way.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by ladyfoxxx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  On Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638437) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original journal post: [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/36762.html)

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Length

  * 1:20:06



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013050403.zip) | **Size:** 73 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013050404.zip) | **Size:** 23 MB



## Alternate download links (from mediafire)

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/On%20Air%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/On%20Air.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
